


Beaches & Lovers

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Reign, Danvarias, F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: Lena and Sam go to Midvale for vacation.  Alex and Kara go to Midvale to spend some time in their childhood home.  They meet on the beach and realize that they all live in National City.  This chance meeting leads to dates in National City, relationships, love, and hopefully forever.





	1. Beach Time

“Five more minutes,” Kara groans as Alex shakes her shoulder.

“Get up Kara,” Alex says as she continues to shake her sister. “I told you yesterday we were going at 6 AM sharp.”

Kara groaned again. “How about I just meet you there later?”

“Nope,” Alex answered. There was a moment of silence where Kara thought Alex was going to leave the room and let her sleep. Kara squealed as strong arms wrapped around her as Alex lifted her bridal style. She took three steps before she deposited her sister on the floor.

“You have five minutes to put on your bathing suit and meet me downstairs,” Alex said to her sister who just crossed her arms and pouted.

To Alex’s surprise, it only took Kara four minutes to get downstairs. She handed her sister a coffee for the road before they loaded up Alex’s Jeep with surf boards, towels, beach chairs, a cooler, and a football.

Kara smiled at the look of absolute delight on Alex’s face as they headed towards the beach.

__

It was well past ten by the time Lena and Sam dragged themselves to the beach even though they’d promised they’d be there by nine. The alarm had gone off that morning, they’d both sighed, insisted they were on vacation and could do whatever they wanted, and went back to sleep.

Sam plopped down on the beach chair next to Lena and slipped her sunglasses from the top of her head to cover her eyes. She was more than happy to enjoy the sunshine and have a drink without a thought of deadlines or budget reports. She grinned over at Lena who was covered in a large hat, sunglasses, and a bathing suit cover up. She’d spent twenty minutes ensuring that every single part of her body was covered in sunscreen. She didn’t tan like Sam. She just burnt.

Sam slipped a beer out of the cooler and popped the top. She enjoyed the way the cold beverage felt as she took a sip. She let her eyes drift to the water and immediately noticed the woman standing by the waters edge. A surf board was stuck into the sand next to the redhead who was wearing a sports bra like bathing suit top and blue board shorts that stopped midthigh.

Sam’s mouth gaped open as she watched the woman take a drink from a water bottle and look back out into the water.

“Good lord,” Sam breathed out to get Lena’s attention when the redhead turned towards them to reveal tight and defined abdominal muscles. When her friend didn’t react, Sam swiped her arm back to hit her to get her attention. She couldn’t look away from the red-haired beauty long enough to actually look at Lena.

“What?” Lena asked as she sat her book down to follow Sam’s gaze.

“Her,” Sam whispered as she continued to watch the woman toss the water bottle back into the cooler and grab her board.

They both watched closely as the woman headed out into the water. From the distance, Sam couldn’t see her very well. The redhead moved through the waves to sit on her board next to another surfer with long blonde hair. They watched as the smaller woman began to paddle forward, catching a wave, and standing on the surf board revealing another set of toned abdominals on a small frame.

“Good lord,” Lena breathed out, and Sam grinned at her friend. They watched the pair catch wave after wave, and Sam felt like she absolutely needed a cold shower as the pair exited the water, deposited their surf boards, and sat down on their own set of towels.

Sam took a long, long sip from her beer.

“Do you think they’re a couple?” Sam asked as she watched the pair flick sand at each other.

“Hottest couple on the planet if they are,” Lena answered at the exact moment that the long haired one turned to look in their direction. Lena snapped back to her book as Sam looked down at her lap in the most obvious “I promise we weren’t staring at you” move ever.

__

“There are two women over there checking us out,” Kara said with a grin. She slapped Alex hard on the shoulder when the woman immediately turned around to look at the pair.

“They’re wearing sunglasses,” Alex answered as she rubbed her shoulder. “You can’t tell what they are looking at.”

“Oh please,” Kara groaned. “They looked away so fast when I looked back that there is no way they weren’t looking at us.”

“Whatever you say kid,” Alex said before flicking sand at her sister again.

__

“Come on,” Sam said as she shifted in her chair to stand. “Let’s get in the water.”

Lena groaned, but she stood to remove her cover up anyway. She kept her hat on because a sunburn wasn’t something that she wanted to leave vacation with.

They walked slowly past the pair of surfers on their way to the water before wading in slowly.

__

“Fuck,” Alex groaned as she watched the two women walk into the water. They were both hot, but her eyes landed on the tall, brunette beauty. Alex’s eyes followed toned, tan legs up to a barely there bathing suit bottom and continued up a toned back to long dark hair.

Kara followed Alex’s eyes to the two women and took in the shorter one with soft curves and cleavage for days. The blackness of her hair was a beautiful contrast to her pale skin, and Kara couldn’t help herself as she stared.

“Dibs on the tall one,” Alex said with a grin, and Kara just shook her head at her sister.

“Fine by me. I like the other one more,” Kara answered. They watched the two of them for a few minutes before Alex got an idea.

“Want to throw the football?” Alex asked, and Kara’s smile told Alex that she was thinking the exact same thing.

__

Sam and Lena returned to their seats and each opened a beer to enjoy the feeling of the sun on their skin and the cold beverage. They both watched the two women toss the football back and forth. Lena even snorted at their actions as the long haired blonde dove into the sand sending it flying all over the place to catch a wide throw from the redhead.

For payback, the blonde threw the ball towards the water, and they both watched as the redhead dove into the water to make the catch. She stood and was absolutely soaked, and Sam was jealous of every single one of those drops of water that slid down the woman’s skin.

Lena tried to turn her attention back to her book as Sam flipped through a magazine also trying to ignore the two women.

They were doing a pretty good job of pretending not to watch them until a spray of sand shot up over Sam’s chair and was large enough to land in Lena’s lap.

They both looked to the right immediately to see the redhead jogging over after a football that was lodged in the sand just next to Sam’s chair.

The sheepish smile that the redhead wore as she leaned over to pick up the wayward football was enough to send Sam into a tailspin.

“Sorry about that,” the redhead said with a voice that just made Sam melt. “My sister isn’t the best with her aim.”

Sam smiled at the redhead who stood there sort of awkwardly before being joined by the sister in question.

“I am so sorry,” the blonde said with the lightest, most comparable to sunshine voice Lena and Sam had ever heard. Sam cast an eye at Lena and saw the way her best friend’s eyes roamed over the woman.

“It’s really alright dear,” Lena said smiling up at the woman, and Sam couldn’t contain her grin. When Lena pulled out the terms of endearment, she was clearly interested.

The two women stood their awkwardly as Alex dusted sand off of the football.

“We saw you guys surfing,” Sam began, “looked really fun.” She smiled as the redhead’s eyes lit up.

“Do you want to try it?” Alex asked gesturing towards the surf board. “I can take you, and she can take you if you want.”

Lena and Sam made eye contact then. Sam looked excited while Lena looked like she wanted to kill her best friend. Lena shrugged noncommittally back at Sam.

“I’m down,” Sam said grinning at the nervous woman. She smiled down at her as she stood because she was just slightly taller than the woman standing in front of her.

“Let’s go then,” Alex said as she turned to head towards the surf board. As they walked she turned towards Sam. “I’m Alex,” she said sticking her hand out. Sam gave it a quick shake as she continued to grin at her. “I’m Sam.”

Sam looked back over her shoulder to see Lena walking next to the blonde woman as they headed in their direction.

“Lena isn’t into the idea of surfing,” Kara said, “we’re going to go for a walk down the beach.”

“Have fun,” Alex said smiling at her sister.

“Have you ever done this before?” Alex asked arching an eyebrow at Sam.

“Nope, first time,” Sam answered now nervous about what she’d agreed to do.

__

Lena and Kara walked down the beach in relative silence initially before Kara began to speak. “Are you and the other girl related?”

Lena laughed lightly at that. “Sam? No. She’s my best friend, and we work together.”

“Oh great,” Kara said grinning that smile that already made Lena’s heart melt. “What do you do for work?”

“I actually own a pharmaceutical and bioengineering company. It’s a simple start up now. Sam and I are the only two employees,” Lena answered happy to discuss the business that the two of them had been working so hard on.

“Oh wow. You are pretty young to own a company,” Kara exclaimed before her eyes got wide. “I mean age has nothing to do with intelligence, but…”

Lena stopped her with a palm to Kara’s forearm. “It’s ok. People always react that way when they find out.”

“Where is your company?” Kara asked.

“National City. We’re just here for vacation,” Lena said, and she saw the way Kara’s face lit up.

“We live in National City too,” Kara explained.

“That’s lucky,” Lena answered with a knowing grin. “What do you do?”

“I’m a reporter at the National City Herald. Just got started in journalism and am trying to work my way up. My sister is a police officer,” Kara said looking over her shoulder to try to spot her sister in the distance. She could barely make out Alex and Sam sitting on the surfboard out in the ocean.

“That’s great,” Lena said with a smile, a growing fondness for Kara already starting to settle in her chest. They continued to walk down the beach in a comfortable silence.

__

“I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Sam said from her spot on Alex’s board.

“It’s a great idea,” Alex said scoffing at Sam. “You sit there,” Alex said pointing towards the front of the board. “I catch the wave.”

“What if I fall off?” Sam whined, and she knew she was being extra but flirting with Alex was much more fun.

“You can swim right?” Alex said grinning at her leaving Sam wanting to do a little more than flirt with the woman.

Sam responded by reaching into the water and splashing Alex. The next thing Sam knew she was surrounded by water as the board slipped out from under her. Sam came up for air sputtering water and saw Alex hanging on to the side of the board laughing like hell.

“That wasn’t funny,” Sam said as she swam up to the board to hold on to the side.

“It was pretty funny,” Alex answered as she put both hands on the board to push up on it, and Sam was treated with the perfect view of water trailing down perfect abs.

Sam allowed Alex to steady the board while she got back on it. Sam moved to lie down with her head in the middle of the board and smiled when Alex mirrored her position. Alex’s ear was close to Sam’s as she resettled her sunglasses on her head to block the sun above.

“So, Alex, tell me something about yourself,” Sam said, and she could feel Alex’s head turn to look at her. When Alex spoke, she could feel the breath against her cheek.

“I’m a police officer in National City,” Alex began and stopped when Sam gasped.

“You live in National City?” Sam asked.

“Sure do,” Alex answered.

“Me too,” Sam basically squealed, and Alex was surprised by this information.

“No way?” Alex questioned.

“Yes way. Lena and I just brought our company to National City. It’s called L Corp,” Sam said turning her head to grin at Alex leaving them just millimeters apart.

“I’ve heard about that!” Alex exclaimed. She felt her heart rate pick up at the thought of seeing Sam again. “My sister seems a little infatuated with Lena.”

“It’s mutual,” Sam answered back. “What are you guys doing here?”

Alex smiled. “Our parents live here. We are just visiting them for the weekend.”

Sam was about to respond until she found herself back in the water. She came up for air and watched in bewilderment as Alex looked around like she was going to attack someone. Kara was cackling in laughter next to her own board with Lena perched on top also laughing at the pair. Alex splashed water in their direction before looking for Sam.

“You alright?” Alex asked. She pushed the board towards Sam as she climbed back on and held out a hand to help Sam. They sat across from Kara and Lena who continued to laugh.

“I am going to get you back for that,” Alex said.

“Last one to the shore buys lunch,” Kara yelled. Lena and Sam both screamed as they two sisters pushed forward to an approaching wave. There was no denying the exhilarating sensation that spread through Lena and Sam as they soared over the water towards the shore.

“Ha,” Alex said as they stepped on to the sand. “You can buy lunch Kara.”

“Actually,” Lena said speaking up. “Sam and I brought enough food for an army if you’d like to join us.”

The sisters shared a look that Lena knew meant they were having a conversation with their eyes. “We’d love to,” Kara finally answered.

Alex and Kara moved their towels and things closer to Sam and Lena’s set up to join them for sandwiches. They all ate in relative silence as each of the pair exchanged glances at each other.

“So,” Lena began, “you two are sisters? Do you have any more siblings?”

“Nope,” Alex said popping the p as she spoke. “Just the two of us.”

“I’m adopted,” Kara said.

“Oh my god, me too,” Sam answered quickly. Alex’s heart fluttered at the way her sister and Sam smiled at each other.

They talked about their families, work, and Midvale as the sun continued to shin down on them.

“Want a beer?” Sam asked Alex as she moved to get herself one out of the cooler.

“Sure,” Alex answered, and she felt the electricity where their fingers touched as Sam passed her the cold can.

Kara moved to lie down on the towel a few feet away and opened her book. Lena and Sam shared a look before Lena stood and joined Kara on Alex’s laid out towel to read some of her own book. Alex moved from where she was standing to take Lena’s seat next to Sam. They cheered and smiled at each other as Sam watched closely as Alex took a sip of her beer.

“So,” Alex said, “either one of you dating anyone?” Sam could tell Alex was aiming for nonchalant, but it wasn’t really working all that well.

“Nope,” Sam said taking a sip of her own drink. “We just moved to National City, and we’ve been working on nothing but the company. We haven’t really had time to meet people or date anyone.”

“Cool,” Alex said breathing out a sigh of relief.

“What about you?” Sam asked.

“Single,” Alex said, “Kara and I have both been working through break ups for the last year so neither one of us have tried to get back in the game.”

“Sorry to be forward, but who the hell would break up with either of you?” Sam asked, and Alex blushed.

“Kara’s boyfriend at the time moved away for a career opportunity. He basically had to choose between her and the job, and he picked the job. They’d been together for two years. We all kind of thought they were going to get engaged. It was pretty devastating for her,” Alex said chancing a glance at her sister who was showing Lena something in her book and smiling softly.

“She’s straight?” Sam asked, and her face fell when she also looked over at her friend to see her grinning affectionately at Kara.

“No,” Alex said laughing. “Firmly bisexual.”

Sam laughed at that. “And you?”

“Lesbian,” Alex said grinning.

“I meant the relationship,” Sam said smiling at her. “My gaydar isn’t great, Alex, but you set it off the first time I saw you.”

“Are you admitting to checking me out Sam?” Alex asked leaning closer to the woman.

“Please,” Sam scoffed, “I saw you watching us walk past you earlier.”

“Caught,” Alex said continuing to smile that smile that made Sam want a little bit more than just a friendly conversation. Sam raised her eyebrow at Alex. “A year ago, I was engaged,” Alex began. “We rushed pretty fast into the getting engaged thing, but I was just so smitten. I came out because of her, and I was head over heels. Then we realized when we were engaged that we didn’t really want the same things for our future. We broke up over children.”

Sam hesitated for a second before she nodded. “And what is your stance on children?”

Alex’s answer was interrupted for a second by laughter coming from Lena and Kara. They were now lying so close to each other that you couldn’t stick a playing card between their heads reading the same book.

Alex smiled at the pair. “I wanted kids, she didn’t,” Alex finally answered.

Sam thought about the answer for a minute before she took another deep breath. “I have a daughter,” Sam said. “She’s five.”

“Really?” Alex asked, eyes lighting up at the comment. “Where is she? Can I see a picture of her?”

“She’s with her Nanny for the weekend so that we could get away,” Sam said as she tapped her phone to pull up a picture of Ruby. She handed it to Alex.

“Oh my god,” Alex said as her finger ran over the screen. “She is so cute.”

Sam’s eyes lit up at the compliment. “She’s a mess,” Sam said as she continued to flip through the pictures to show Alex.

“And her Dad?” Alex asked.

“Not in the picture,” Sam said as she continued to swipe through the pictures. “We went on a few dates, had sex, and I got pregnant. He didn’t want anything to do with her.”

“His loss for sure,” Alex said as she broke into a crazy grin at the sight of baby Ruby covered in mashed peas.

“I know you’re wondering,” Sam said as she placed her hand on Alex’s thigh over her board shorts. “I’m also bisexual.”

“And Lena?” Alex asked gestured towards the pair who continued to giggle at their book.

“Full out lesbian,” Sam said with a laugh.

They spent the rest of the afternoon drinking, getting in the water, talking, and Alex even taught Sam how to throw a football.

As the evening began to rapidly approach it was clear that they were all lingering at the beach and not really wanting the night to end.

“We should really get these boards back,” Alex said to her sister who gave her a sad look. Alex turned toward Sam and rubbed the back of her head.

“What are you guys doing this evening?” Alex asked.

“We don’t have any plans,” Lena and Sam both said at the same time.

“They’re a really great burger place on that pier,” Alex said pointing to the pier in the distance. “They’ve got some rides and carnival games too. Would you guys want to meet us there in an hour or so?”

Lena and Sam exchanged a look before turning to look at the sisters who looked like they were absolutely going to burst with excitement.

“We’ll be there,” Sam finally said.

In true Alex and Kara fashion, they helped Sam and Lena load their car which happened to be parked a few feet away from their own. Sam and Lena leaned up against the car while they watched Alex and Kara strap on the boards. Alex had covered herself with a t-shirt preventing Sam was watching those abs flex as she lifted the board on top of the Jeep. Kara said goodbye to Lena with a sweet kiss to her cheek before stepping into the car. Lena got in the driver’s seat to give Alex and Sam a little bit of privacy.

“See you in a bit?” Alex asked shyly.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Sam said as she stepped forward and pulled Alex into a tight hug. Sam turned her head and kissed Alex’s cheek. She grinned at the sight of the blushing woman when she pulled back.

She joined Lena in the car. They sat in silence as Alex backed up the Jeep and headed out of the parking lot.

“We are so screwed,” Lena said grinning at her best friend.

Sam couldn’t do anything but nod her head.

__

Alex and Kara showered and got dressed as fast as they could to prevent the girls from getting there before them.

As they were running out the front door, Eliza stopped them.

“Where is the fire?” she asked her daughters as they stopped wide eyed to look at their Mom.

“We’re just going to the pier,” Alex said bouncing up and down with keys in hand ready to head out the door.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Eliza asked crossing her arms at her daughters who just looked guilty.

“We have a date,” Kara said trying to encourage this along.

Eliza just raised her eyebrows at them.

“We met two girls at the beach today. We’re hanging out with them,” Kara said, and Eliza broke out into a grin.

“Have fun girls,” Eliza said still looking her daughters up and down. “Don’t stay out too late.”

Alex couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that. They were grown women. “Love you Mom,” they both said before heading out to Alex’s Jeep.

They got there quickly, parked, and headed to the restaurant.

“Should we get a table or wait out here?” Kara asked as she looked around nervously. Alex just shrugged at her sister.

“Let’s wait out here,” Alex answered. Kara twirled from side to side in her sundress.

“Oh my god,” Kara finally said. “This outfit is way too childish.”

“It isn’t,” Alex grinned. “You look cute.”

“Cute is childish,” Kara groaned. “You’ve seen Lena, she’s hot.”

“And she thinks you are cute,” Alex responded before taking in her own outfit of black shorts, a black t-shirt, and white Converse. Maybe she should have changed. Alex was about to say something when she looked up and saw Lena and Sam walking towards them. They both gasped at the two women wearing simple dresses and flip flops but looking even more radiant than they had on the beach with their hair done and make up on.

“Hey,” Sam said as they walked up. Alex fidgeted nervously with her hands while Kara greeted them both.

“I’ll go get us a table,” Alex said before heading inside without another word.

“Sorry about her,” Kara said as she walked into the restaurant with Lena and Sam. “Her brain stops working sometimes around pretty girls.”

Lena and Sam shared a knowing smile before joining Alex at the table. Sam slid in next to Alex as Lena and Kara took the other side.

They ordered drinks before Alex began regaling the group on childhood stories of fights with Kara, sneaking out with Kara, and typical childhood drama with Kara. Kara looked amused at her sister’s stories, Lena looked infatuated with Kara, and Alex was just happy that she hadn’t said anything embarrassing to this point.

Alex’s eyes bugged out of her head when Sam moaned at her first bite.

Alex turned towards her and regretted it immediately when some of the juice from the burger rolled down Sam’s mouth. “God this is good,” Sam said putting the burger down.

“You’ve got a little bit of something on your,” Alex began as she lifted her hand to wipe the side of Sam’s mouth. Sam grinned at her, and Alex blushed. When she turned towards her sister she was giving her an incredulous look, and Alex blushed even more.

When they were done eating the waiter came by to collect their plates.

“How are we doing checks?” He asked, and his eyes widened as everyone spoke at once.

“I’ve got it,” Lena said at the same time that Kara, Alex, and Sam offered the same thing.

“How about this?” Alex said smiling at the man. “I’ll get her,” she said pointing to Sam, and she Alex said gesturing towards Kara can get hers.

The man smiled before heading back to get their checks.

By the time everything was paid for, they headed back out on to the pier. “Thank you Alex,” Sam said as she stood close to the redhead.

“Anytime,” Alex smiled at her. “What do you want to do now?”

“Lena and I are going to head to play some games,” Kara said.

“I think I’d like to check out the rides,” Sam said smiling at Alex. Alex took her hand as Sam lead her away.

__

Kara and Lena walked the length of the offering of games as each person working the booth offered them some deal or another. When they got to the end, Lena’s eyes lit up at the array of small plush tigers.

“Want one?” Kara asked, and Lena shook her head.

Kara stepped up to the booth which was a simple game where five milk bottles were stacked on a small table. The game was simple. If she knocked them all off the table in three balls, she got any prize she wanted. Kara quickly handed the man five dollars.

She got all but one off on the first try before she handed the man another five dollar bill. Lena watched Kara as she concentrated on throwing the first ball, sending three of the milk bottles flying off the table. Kara took the second ball, aimed, and threw it to knock one of the bottles off the table. She looked back at Lena with absolutely glee on her face. Lena watched her throw the third ball, and Kara’s shoulders slumped when she missed completely.

It took three more tries and fifteen more dollars before Kara was able to knock all of the milk jugs off the stool. Lena squealed with delight when the man handed over her small stuffed tiger. She held it closely to her chest before sticking it out towards Kara.

“We have to name him,” Lena said, and Kara grinned.

“What about Midvale?” Kara asked gesturing to the place they were currently standing.

Lena’s smile got even bigger. “I love it.”

Lena intertwined their fingers as they walked down past more games. She laughed more than she ever had as Kara threw rings onto bottles, shot basketballs, and shot a gun at a star to continue to gather prizes for Lena. By the time she had four stuffed animals, Kara knew it was time to stop showing off. 

“How about we have a seat?” Kara asked Lena as she gestured towards a bench overlooking the ocean.

Lena smiled as she followed Kara to the bench to unload her stuffed animals.

__

Alex would ride any ride that Sam ever wanted her to as she watched the absolute joy on Sam’s face at the fast roller coaster they’d just gotten off of.

“We have to ride the Ferris wheel,” Sam basically squealed at Alex before heading towards it. Alex followed her quickly to hand the attendant their tickets.

They sat on the same side of the cart as it began to move up into the sky. The view as it stopped was breathtaking no matter how many times Alex had seen it. She looked out over the water that went on as far as she could see, she looked to the right to see the mountains moving out to meet the water, and she looked down to see the people milling about. She could hear the laughter, and she could feel the warmth from her side as Sam sat close to her.

“This is beautiful,” Sam whispered to Alex.

The redhead turned towards her, “You really are.”

Sam blushed at the compliment, but she leaned in anyway. When their lips were centimeters apart, the cart began to move again. Alex leaned back with a laugh, and Sam shook off the disappointment on her face. They got the view from the top one more time as the Ferris wheel unloaded, and Alex didn’t want to force the moment back to the one they’d had right before their almost kiss.

When they exited the Ferris wheel, Sam interlocked their fingers as they headed over to where Kara and Lena sat.

Alex’s eyes went wide at the four stuffed animals.

“Show off,” Alex laughed.

“She is surprisingly strong,” Lena said as she ran a hand over Kara’s bicep, and Alex almost gagged.

“We’re going to take a walk on the beach,” Sam said to the couple. “Meet you back at the car later?”

Kara and Lena nodded even as they stood to follow the couple to the beach. Kara and Lena went to the right while Alex and Sam went to the left to give each of them some privacy.

__

Sam held tightly to Alex’s hand as they walked shoulder to shoulder down the beach. The sun had long set leaving them in darkness except for the camp fires that littered areas of the beach.

Alex came to a stop and turned towards the water. Sam stood beside her, and it wasn’t long until Alex wrapped her arm around Sam’s waist to pull her close. Sam settled her arm around Alex’s shoulder.

“So,” Alex said nervously, “when we get back to National City, would you like to get together again?”

“I would really love that,” Sam answered. Alex didn’t see the hesitant smile in the darkness, but she could feel the mood shift. “We just have to do it a certain way.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asked.

“Ruby is the most important thing in my world. I don’t want her getting attached to anyone that things might not work out with. I don’t want to offend you, but I probably won’t have you meet Ruby for a while,” Sam said looking down at the sand as she kicked it around.

“I totally understand that,” Alex said tilting Sam’s face back up to look at her. “Don’t worry. I told you about my engagement, and I want to take things slow too.”

“Good,” Sam said with a happy sigh. “That doesn’t mean we can’t make out though.”

Alex laughed before tugging Sam back towards the pier to the car.

__

It took Kara halfway through their walk to take Lena’s hand in her own. They’d already dropped the stuffed animals off at the car as they walked into the night.

“I’m really glad I met you,” Kara said shyly.

“Me too,” Lena said turning towards Kara. Lena took both of Kara’s hands, and Kara was struck by how beautiful she was in the moonlight projecting over the ocean.

“Can I see you when we get back to National City?” Lena asked, and Kara couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face.

“I’d love that,” Kara answered and leaned in to place a sweet kiss on Lena’s lips that was over much sooner than Lena wanted it to be.

They continued their walk down the beach for a few more minutes before turning back to head to the car to meet Alex and Sam.

__

Lena had a wicked grin on her face as they walked up to the car because she could already see what was happening through the window.

__

Sam and Alex had walked to Alex’s Jeep in a hurry before clamoring into the backseat.

“I feel like a teenager again,” Sam said as she leaned across the middle seat to kiss Alex.

It wasn’t long until Sam was fully in Alex’s lap as she gripped hard at the woman’s neck. Alex’s hands roamed her back as the kiss increased in intensity.

Sam bit at Alex’s bottom lip until the brunette opened her lips to allow Sam to slide her tongue into Alex’s mouth.

Alex’s hands roamed under Sam’s shirt to scratch lightly at her back as their tongues moved together. It was getting too heated, and Alex knew she needed to slow it down, but all she really wanted to feel was Sam’s skin on her own.

Alex’s hands moved under Sam’s shirt and around to scratch at her stomach. Sam bit hard at her lip as Alex’s nails scratched across Sam’s stomach.

They parted for air at the same exact moment that someone began banging on the window. They realized it was Kara and Lena immediately as the two burst into giggles. Sam kissed Alex one quick time before climbing out of the car. She straightened her shirt and smiled when Alex climbed out of the car because her hair was an absolute mess. And damn she looked good like that.

“Hey ladies,” Lena leered at them. “Having fun?”

They both shrugged and grinned up at each other.

Lena and Kara walked to the other side of the car.

Lena handed Kara her phone. “Give me your number so we can set something up soon.”

Kara did as she was asked and grinned when she heard her phone ding with a text from Lena. Kara saved the number before leaning in to give the woman another soft kiss. When Lena came around the car to get Sam, she stopped short to watch her best friend with the woman.

Both of their hands were intertwined as foreheads rested together.

“I’ll see you soon?” Alex asked. Sam kissed her one last time.

“I can’t wait,” Sam responded as she walked back over to Lena. They both turned to watch Alex climb into the Jeep.

__

The ride home was silent for the Danvers sisters until neither one of them could contain their giggles. Alex listened closely as Kara talked about all the things she’d learned about Lena, and Alex provided details to her sister she’d heard from Sam.

“Sorry we interrupted your little make out session,” Kara said with a grin.

“It’s alright. We agreed to take it slow, and that was going way too far,” Alex answered back.

“It’s crazy isn’t it?” Kara began looking wistfully out the window. “We both met girls, and they happen to be best friends.

“It’s something for sure.”

__

As Alex and Kara got ready for bed that night and climbed into their childhood beds, both of their phones went off.

“It’s Lena,” Kara said through the darkness. “She said goodnight beautiful, I can’t wait to see you. What should I say back?”

Alex thought for a second, “Say that it’s all you’ll be thinking about.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Kara said as she began typing back. “What did Sam say?”

Alex looked over the message and blushed. “Are you sure you want to know?”

“Yes,” Kara answered from across the room.

“She said goodnight stud. I think I’ll be dreaming about that kiss tonight.” Alex read from her phone.

“Gross,” Kara groaned before Alex began to type.

Alex: Until we have another one darling, goodnight.

Alex sat her phone on the bedside table and fell asleep more excited than ever to get back to National City to see where this went.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates and first real dates - Decided to write Kara and Lena's entire date before writing Sam and Alex's entire date instead of going back and forth. Let me know what you guys think in the comments. :)

“Alex,” Kara yells as she slams the door to her sister’s apartment. She looks into the kitchen to see it vacant before turning towards Alex’s bedroom that is also vacant. Kara jumps when she hears her sister groan from the couch.

She stomps over to it to see Alex clearly half asleep still wearing her clothes.

“Long night?” Kara asks, and Alex just groans again.

“I didn’t get off until 4 AM,” Alex answers as she lets her eyes close again.

“I love you,” Kara begins, “and I totally understand that you’re tired, but I need you.”

Alex attempts to sit up. She holds her hand up at Kara to prevent her from talking and stands just to stumble into her kitchen for coffee. Kara sits on the couch with her leg bouncing in anticipation as she waits for her sister to come back. Alex finally sits down, takes a sip of her coffee, and finally looks back at her sister.

“You may talk now,” Alex says.

“Lena wants to do a double date on Friday,” Kara says, and Alex just stares at her.

“What’s wrong with that?” Alex asks between sips of coffee.

“It’s our first date Alex,” Kara all but yells as she stands to begin pacing the room.

“You kissed her a week ago,” Alex says looking at her sister as she walks back and forth. “You’ve been texting her every single day, and you had lunch with her yesterday.”

“I know,” Kara sing songs as she sits down again, “I just really like her.”

“I know you do,” Alex says as she sits her coffee down to look fully at her sister. “Did she say what she wants to do?”

“She wants us to meet them at a bar,” Kara says, and Alex smiles. She feels comfortable in places like that. “Are you alright with it?”

“Absolutely,” Alex yawns. “I haven’t been able to see Sam since we got back.”

Kara is about to speak when Alex’s phone starts buzzing.

“Speak of the devil,” Alex grins at her phone.

“Hey gorgeous,” Alex says answering the phone. Kara is staring at her hard because she can’t hear what Sam is saying. “I was just talking to Kara about it,” Alex says. “Yes, I know where you’re talking about. Seven sounds perfect. I can’t wait to see you either,” Alex says before hanging up.

“We’re going to that sports bar downtown. It’ll give you all the chance in the world to show off more of your gaming skills to Lena.”

“I hate you,” Kara says hitting her sister hard in the thigh.

__

“What’d she say?” Lena asks when Sam hangs up the phone.

“They’re in,” Sam says smiling across their office that is currently housing the entirety of their company including computers, lab equipment, and lots of paper.

“Excited to see Alex?” Lena asks stepping over to Sam’s desk stepping over a microscope and a laptop in the process.

“Yes,” Sam breaths out. “We’ve hardly gotten to talk to each other this week. She had a case this week and has been working long hours.”

“A case?” Lena asks. “I thought she was just a police officer.”

“A detective,” Sam says grinning at Lena. “Apparently newly promoted and too modest to tell anyone.”

“Sexy,” Lena grins back at her, and Sam can’t help the smile that spreads across her face. Truth be told they’d spent every second of the last few days talking about Kara and Alex. They were both smitten, and neither one of them could wait to meet up with them the next night.

__

When Alex entered Kara’s apartment at 6:30 the next night, she was shocked to find her sister running around her apartment with clothing all over the place.

“What in the hell are you doing?” Alex asked as Kara threw another pair of pants over her shoulder onto the pile.

“I’m trying to find something to wear,” Kara says as she picks up a dress, holds it up to her body, and throws it on the floor.

“It’s a sports bar Kara,” Alex groans. Kara turns to stare at Alex who’d gone with tight dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and white Converse shoes.

“Not everyone pulls off effortless lesbian like you do,” Kara says before picking up another pair of jeans and putting them on.

She picks up two different shirts and turns to Alex. Alex picks the white one because it’s flowy and cute and matches Kara’s personality perfectly.

“Ready?” Alex asks Kara while she’s looking in the mirror and fixing her hair.

“Yes,” Kara responds. Kara grabs her purse as they head out the door to the Uber waiting for them.

__

Alex and Kara shoot each other looks when they see Sam and Lena standing at a bar table chatting. Sam’s wearing heels, jeans, and a blouse. Lena’s wearing almost the same thing except her blouse is red instead of blue. They both look entirely too good to be standing alone in the middle of a bar. Alex’s eyes scan the area around them. She can see every guy and girl in the general area watching the women, and she can tell by the way one of the guys looks at his buddy that they are considering attempting to join the two women. As the man is about to stand, Sam notices Alex and Kara approaching.

“Alex,” Sam grins turning to pull the woman into a tight hug. When she pulls back she lets her hands rest on Alex’s shoulders. The kiss that Sam places on her lips is chaste, but Alex can’t help the smile that spreads across her face.

“You look fantastic,” Alex says looking Sam up and down.

“And you Alex Danvers,” Sam says fisting Alex’s t-shirt, “look hot as hell.”

Alex’s face flushes red as Sam pulls her towards their table. Sam’s hand rests lightly at the small of Alex’s back, and she has no idea how she is going to be able to stand taking this slow.

__

Kara pulls Lena into a hug and kisses her cheek. “You are a vision,” Kara says, and Lena blushes as she looks down.

“You,” Lena says looking over Kara, “I can’t even describe it.”

Kara blushes too because she’s not sure she’ll ever get used to the attention that Lena pays her.

“How about a drink?” Lena asks, and Kara gulps at the way Lena looks at her. Kara follows Lena to the bar and steps to it. Lena’s fingers rest lightly on Kara’s forearm as she orders them both a glass of wine, and Kara feels like her arm is on fire from the simple touch. It’s been a week since they met, and Kara is absolutely certain that she’s never fallen this hard for anyone before.

__

Alex watches Sam walk over to the bar to get them each a beer and lets her eyes settle on Sam’s backside in her tight jeans.

“She’s hot isn’t she?” Lena asks as they rejoin Alex at the table, and Alex can’t help the smile that breaks out on her face.

“So hot,” Alex answers before Sam turns to bring their drinks over.

“What’d I miss?” Sam asks as she sees the three women eying her.

“Oh nothing,” Kara grins, “just my sister and my date talking about your butt.”

Sam grins at Lena before turning her attention to Alex. She slips closer to Alex as the redhead wraps her arm around Sam to pull her close. Alex’s hand rests at Sam’s belt line.

“Watch that hand there detective,” Sam says grinning at Alex, and Alex knows that she is in far deeper than she thought she would be.

__

When Kara and Alex find out that Sam and Lena have never played pool before they can’t help but pull the women towards the table. It’s only fair for Lena and Kara to be on a team while Sam and Alex are on another one. Kara and Alex both focus in on telling Lena and Sam all about the game.

“Can you just show me?” Lena asks, and Sam snorts a laugh because her best friend knows exactly what she’s doing.

Lena holds the stick in her hands, and Kara grins. Kara’s arms wrap around Lena’s to hold the stick over Lena’s hands. Lena’s backside presses against Kara as Kara leans them over towards the table. Kara whispers the instructions in Lena’s ear as she begins to slide the stick back and forth through Lena’s fingers so that she can feel how you are supposed to do it. Kara pulls back and takes a practice strike. After the white ball is contacted, it hits the red which sails into the corner pocket.

“See,” Kara says into Lena’s ear, “easy.”

Kara lingers just a second longer before she lets go of Lena’s hand to step back.

“Loser takes tequila shots,” Alex says as Kara begins racking the balls to start their game.

“You are so on,” Kara says as she squares up to break.

They alternate who takes shots and Alex and Kara help Sam and Lena as much as they can. When the first game is over and Kara and Lena win, the sisters head to the bar to get the tequila shots.

“Do you think they know that we know how to play pool?” Lena asks Sam when Alex and Kara are far enough away.

“If Alex is going to keep helping me shoot and whispering in my ear, I’m never going to tell her,” Sam whispers.

By the time all four of them have had three tequila shots each, they decide that is enough pool. They head over to separate booths to spend some time together.

“So,” Kara says, “what are your plans for the company?”

Lena feels pleasantly buzzed, and she’d never image that someone wanting to get to know her would make her heart soar the way it does.

“We started the company with the hope of improving health care and increasing access to medication. Obviously we have a long way to go before we can get to this point, but we’d really like to develop medication that is effective and affordable. It sounds naïve, but we’d really like to cure cancer.”

“Really?” Kara asks, and Lena can’t help but smile at the delight in her voice.

“Yes,” Lena answers. “Sam does the business side of everything, and I mostly do the science. I’d really like to expand to a lab in the next six months so that we can really start getting to some of these developments.”

“That’s so great,” Kara says. “It’s so nice to hear someone talk about their passion without talking about all the money they want to make.”

Lena smiles. “What about you Kara? What are your goals?”

“I’d really like to work for CatCo,” Kara answers honestly, and Lena is very familiar with the media empire. “I’ve only been working for a few years so I’ve got a long way to go before I get there, but I’d really like to do good journalism. I just want to help spread positivity.”

“I have no doubt that you’ll do that,” Lena answers honestly. She takes Kara’s hand in hers over the table as they settle into a comfortable silence.

“Are you busy tomorrow night?” Kara asks, and Lena smiles even more. “I’d really like to take you out on a proper first date.”

“I’d love that,” Lena answers, and Kara feels like her face is hurting from how intently she is smiling.

__

Alex grins when Sam plops down next to her on the side of the booth Alex had slid into. Sam’s close to her, and Alex has to suck in a breath when Sam’s fingers rest on her thigh.

“So detective, are you busy tomorrow night?” Sam asks, and Alex’s breath hitches at the way Sam leans into her.

“I have to work during the day, but I’m free at night,” Alex answers.

“Ruby’s with her grandmother this weekend. Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?” Sam asks.

“Absolutely,” Alex answers as she covers Sam’s hand with her own to stop it from continuing to run up and down her thigh.

“You said slow,” Alex whispers. Sam’s face is so close that the words come out of Alex’s mouth and land right on Sam’s lips.

“I’m regretting that statement now,” Sam says smiling at Alex.

__

The four of them pile into an Uber a few hours later after continuing drinking, playing darts, playing more pool, and giggling uncontrollably.

“You guys live in the same apartment building?” Alex asks as Lena gives the driver the address.

“We do,” Sam answers. “It’s much easier that way.”

“We do too,” Kara says. “We used to live together, but Alex said that we were too old to continue to do that.”

“No,” Alex retorts. “I just got tired of your ex-boyfriend always being around.”

“Fair,” Kara grins at her sister. Lena is sitting in the front seat leaving Sam, Alex, and Kara in the back. Kara is looking out of the window intently ignoring the way Sam is leaning into her sister’s side. Kara isn’t absolutely certain, but she’s fairly sure that Sam is biting her sister’s neck and whispering things in her ear that Kara focuses on anything but being able to tell what she is saying.

They all stumble out of the car when it stops at the apartment building. When they get into the elevator, silence settles over them.

“Meet you downstairs?” Kara asks her sister, and Lena and Sam both share a look.

“It’s late,” Sam pipes up. “You can stay with me if you want.” Alex and Kara exchange a look as the elevator stops at Sam’s floor. “I’ll behave.”

Alex huffs out a laugh. “Kara can stay with me,” Lena says grinning at the sister’s. “If you want to.” Kara and Alex exchange a look at each other before they both nod, and Sam smiles at the way they can speak to each other without saying a word. Alex steps out of the elevator into the hallway with Sam and smiles back at her sister who looks way more nervous than Alex has ever seen her look.

“Goodnight Sam,” Kara smiles. “Goodnight Alex. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Alex says back as the doors shut.

“You guys are really sweet,” Sam says as they take the last few steps to her apartment door.

“When Kara got adopted I told her I’d never let her go to sleep one night without telling her I love her, and I intend to keep that promise,” Alex says as they step into the apartment. Alex looks around at the space and smiles at the toys and crayons and other children’s toys all over the place.

“Sorry,” Sam grins. “I didn’t really expect you to be here.”

“Don’t apologize that you actually live in your house,” Alex answers.

They stand there awkwardly for a few moments before Sam finally speaks. “I’ve got some pajama pants you can borrow,” Sam says, and Alex’s face goes red.

“I usually sleep in a t-shirt and my underwear,” Alex says blushing. “I just get really hot.”

Sam’s face is red too. “You can sleep on the couch if you want, or you can sleep with me.”

Alex steps closer to Sam. “We can share a bed Sam,” Alex says laughing because she doesn’t like how awkward this feels.

Sam takes her hand to lead her into her bedroom.

Alex’s eyes go wide when Sam trips her shirt off and goes to work unbuttoning her own jeans. It isn’t long that Sam stands there in her underwear and bra before Alex has to turn towards the wall. When she turns back Sam is wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt. 

“Sorry,” Sam says when she notices the intense blush on Alex’s face. “I’m not very modest.”

Sam steps into the bathroom to give Alex some privacy while she takes off her bra and her jeans. When Sam comes out of the bathroom, Alex is awkwardly standing there with her arms folded across her chest.

“There is an extra toothbrush under the sink,” Sam says. She watches Alex stroll into the bathroom, and she can’t help but smile. Alex being so nervous is adorable.

Sam scoots under the covers and waits for Alex. It isn’t long before Alex comes out. Sam lifts the covers for Alex and watches as the redhead tentatively slides into the bed. Alex rolls onto her side to face Sam. Sam’s fingers move up to tuck Alex’s hair behind her head. She leans forward and kisses Alex firmly on the lips.

“You’re beautiful Alex,” Sam whispers into the darkness. She can’t see Alex’s face very well, but she’s absolutely certain she’s blushing.

Sam’s fingers ghost over Alex’s lips for a second before she replaces them with her own. The kiss lingers when Sam pulls back.

“Come here,” Alex whispers, and Sam snuggles into Alex. Alex wraps an arm around her shoulder and kisses her forehead.

“Goodnight Sam,” Alex says with another kiss to her forehead.

“Goodnight Alex,” Sam says into Alex’s chest. She falls asleep with the sound of Alex’s heart beating in her ear.

__

Lena is absolutely giddy with excitement as they enter her apartment. She’d realized in the middle of the week that she wanted Kara around all the time even if she’d only known her for a week.

They step into Lena’s bedroom, and Kara’s arms are clasped tightly behind her back as she looks around. Lena takes pajamas out of the dresser and sits them on the bed.

“I’m going to get changed in the bathroom,” Lena says as she steps inside the bathroom to give Kara some privacy.

Lena takes her time brushing her teeth and washing her face to give Kara plenty of time to get changed. When she enters the bedroom, Kara is standing there awkwardly, and she wonders if the elder Danvers sister downstairs with her best friend is being this adorable.

Lena pulls out a toothbrush for Kara and lets her take her time in the bathroom.

When Kara climbs into bed, Lena can’t help the smile that spreads across her face.

Lena feels the foot of space between them, and she doesn’t move to prevent herself from pushing too far.

Kara rolls closer to Lena as Kara’s fingertips run across Lena’s cheek to turn her head closer to Kara.

They both take deep breaths before Kara kisses her. It’s slow and tentative at first before Kara shocks Lena as she takes control of the kiss. It sends a thrill through Lena. Kara bites at her bottom lip until her tongue slides out of her mouth into Lena’s. Lena groans when their tongues meet. Kara continues to take control of the tempo as their tongues explore each other’s mouth for the first time.

When Kara pulls back they are both breathless.

“Wow,” Lena whispers.

“Yeah,” Kara agrees before she leans in again to claim Lena’s lips in another kiss.

When hands start to wonder, Kara pulls back. “We will,” she smiles kissing Lena one more time. “Just not yet.”

Lena nods because she knows Kara is right, but she’d never really been one to wait too long for things she wanted. She rolls onto her side facing away from Kara and reaches back to grab Kara’s arm to pull her closer. Kara scoots closer to Lena and wraps her arms around her. She kisses Lena’s cheek.

“Goodnight beautiful,” Kara whispers, and Lena grins even harder.

“Goodnight sweetheart,” Lena whispers back.

They both fall asleep quickly.

__

Alex wakes up the next morning wrapped tightly around Sam who is breathing lightly on Alex’s neck. Sam stirs when Alex begins to move around.

“Hey,” Sam whispers and pulls Alex in for a kiss. Alex protests.

“Morning breath,” Alex groans as Sam tries to kiss her again.

Alex finally leans forward to kiss her on the mouth lightly. “I’ve got to get going. I’ll pick you up seven.”

Sam watches Alex stand and get dressed. She gets up to walk Alex to her front door a little concerned about the quick exit. She hopes more than anything that Alex spending the night hadn’t pushed things too far. “I’ll see you tonight,” Sam smiles with one final kiss as Alex heads down the hallway.

__

Kara wakes up alone, but she grins when she smells coffee.

She gets dressed into her clothes from the night before and joins Lena in the kitchen. They share a cup of coffee and can’t stop smiling at each other.

Lena stretches. “You are a great pillow,” Lena grins at Kara.

“I slept really good too,” Kara answers. “I’ll pick you up at seven?”

“I can’t wait,” Lena says. She pulls Kara into a tight hug.

Kara kisses her once, takes two steps out of the door, and turns back to kiss her again. They exchange a few more quick kisses before Kara heads downstairs to meet her sister.

__

“Hey little sister,” Alex grins as she stands in front of the apartment building waiting for Kara. “Sleep well?”

“Stop,” Kara groans. “Nothing happened.”

“I wouldn’t call it nothing,” Alex grins. “Come on baby sister,” Alex whispers. “We have to get ready to impress some girls.”

Kara grins at her sister as they step into the waiting cab to take them back to their own apartment building.

__

Alex lets out a huff of air at the same time that Kara takes a deep breath. They make eye contact and then begin laughing at each other.

“Nervous?” Kara asks. She’s wearing black slacks, a white button up shirt that hugs tight to her frame, and a thin black tie. She pulls off the look so well that it almost makes Alex jealous. She’s holding red roses in her hand, and if Alex looks closely she can tell that they are slightly shaking.

“A little,” Alex answers as she toes the sidewalk with the front of her shoe. “You?”

Kara takes a look at her sister who’d ditched her usual for a dress and heels. She’s holding pink roses in her hands, and Kara can tell by the way she is biting her lip that she’s more nervous than she wants to let on. “Absolutely,” Kara huffs out. “I just really want her to like me.”

Alex turns towards her sister. “Kara, she is going to love you. Lena already likes you. You just have to be yourself.”

Kara sends her a small smile before they both nod towards the entrance to the building. It takes a silent minute before they are in the elevator and it’s stopping at Sam’s floor.

“Good luck,” Kara says to her sister who sends her another nervous laugh. Kara watches her sister walk down the hallway to Sam’s door. She smiles at her one last time before the doors close. Now that Kara’s alone she can feel how clammy her hands area. She wipes them off on her pants and takes another deep breath to try to steady herself. She repeats Alex’s words in her head.

The door is opened almost immediately when Kara knocks, and Kara can’t figure out where to look. She wants to look at Lena’s hair that is straight and framing her face because it’s usually in a bun. She wants to look at how smoky Lena’s make up is and how it makes her spine tingle. She wants to look at Lena’s tight black dress that hugs those curves that make her so alluring. She certainly wants to look at Lena’s shoulders, collar bone, and cleavage that are proudly on display. She wants to look at Lena’s legs that stop in high heels that make Lena the same height as Kara. Instead, she tries to look at it all at once.

“These are for you,” Kara finally says stuffing the flowers into Lena’s direction. Lena takes them with a grin, and Kara is shocked that she can manage to be so calm and collected.

Lena sits the flowers on a side table and smiles at Kara. “Kara, you look so good I’m not one hundred percent sure we are going to make it to the restaurant.”

Kara feels her confidence surge back at the words. She steps closer to Lena and lets her hands rest on her hips. She tugs her closer, and Lena stumbles into her. Their stomachs, hips, chests, and thighs press together firmly as Lena lets her hands settle on Kara’s shoulders.

They look into each other’s eyes a split second before Kara surges forward. Kara’s hands grasp at the back of Lena’s dress to pull her closer as Lena’s fingers immediately tangle in her hair. It’s just their lips moving against each other, but Kara can feel the anticipation.

Lena pulls back with a satisfied hum and grins.

She untangles her hands from Kara’s hair and moves her thumb to Kara’s lips to wipe at her lips where Lena’s lipstick has mixed with what Kara was already wearing.

“I really like the way my lipstick looks on you,” Lena grins, and Kara has to step back to prevent herself from pushing Lena further into the apartment.

“Ready to go?” Kara asks, and Lena just nods. Kara attempts to tame her hair as they head outside to the waiting car.

They ride in silence, but it doesn’t stop Lena from running her hand up and down Kara’s thigh as she sits in the car.

When they arrive Lena holds Kara’s hand as the hostess leads them to a more private table in the back.

They look over the menu in silence.

“This is a nice place,” Lena says. “I’ve been wanting to go, but I haven’t had time.”

“I hear the steak is the best in town,” Kara answers. She blushes profusely when Lena orders them both wine because Lena’s take charge attitude is enough to make her weak in the knees.

“So,” Kara finally says, “what’s your favorite color?”

Lena grins at her because it’s the most innocent question anyone has ever asked her.

“Green,” Lena answers as the waiter brings their wine. Kara watches Lena take a sip.

“What’s your favorite movie?”

“The Theory of Everything,” Lena answers. “I greatly admire Stephen Hawking.”

“That isn’t surprising,” Kara grins because she is just beginning to scratch the surface of learning how brilliant Lena really is.

“What about you?” Lena asks.

“Favorite color is blue. Favorite movie is The Notebook,” Kara says blushing.

“A hopeless romantic?” Lena grins at Kara causing her face to flush for a completely different reason.

“Completely,” Kara answers, “I think that is why my last breakup hurt so much.” Kara’s eyes go wide after the sentence is out of her mouth, and she looks slightly panicked. “I shouldn’t have brought that up.”

“You can tell me about it,” Lena says honestly.

“I thought I was in love with him. He was just so nice. He was committed, nice, sweet, funny, and had such a vision for his future. It felt like a fairytale when I was in it. I thought we’d get engaged, get married, and have two kids while we chased our dreams. When he picked a job over me, I was crushed. I felt like it was my fault, and I felt like a failure. I was in love with everything I thought we’d be.”

Lena reaches across the table to cover Kara’s hand with her own.

“There is nothing wrong with that,” Lena begins. “But, you can still have all of those things.”

“I know,” Kara says smiling. “I had just given up the hope of it really.”

Lena smiles at her because the ‘until you came along’ is clear. “Kara I can’t promise you that I won’t get totally overtaken by my work. We have a long way to go. We have to acquire a lab. The research needed will be endless. There will be days that I forget to eat while working on a project and forget to even text you until I realize it’s three AM.” Lena pauses for a second before taking a deep breath. “I just want you to know this. I need someone in my life to be the calm away from all of that. I’ve pushed people away my entire life to focus on school and work. I need someone who will bring me food when I haven’t eaten in twenty hours. I need someone to make me sleep and shower when I’m too focused on a project to remember to do it. More than anything I need someone to hold me, someone to assure me, and someone to be there for me.”

Kara sends Lena a wistful smile at the passion behind her words. “I understand that,” Kara grins. “I can do that sometimes when I’m working on projects. Alex has come into my apartment before because I didn’t show up for dinner because I’d been working on a story for almost two days straight. So, I need that too. I’d also like to be that for you Lena.”

Lena’s grin is dazzling. “I’d really like that.”

They just stare at each other as their eyes meet. The moment is interrupted by the waiter taking their order. Lena orders a steak and vegetables while Kara orders a steak, vegetables, a baked potato, and a side of bread.

“Wow,” Lena grins. “You can eat a lot to be so slim.”

Kara blushes. “I know. It’s just a fast metabolism. Alex complains about it all the time.”

They spend the rest of the dinner talking about their childhoods, their families, and their hopes for the future until Lena gets glassy eyed.

“You said you wanted children?” Lena asks, and Kara beams.

“I really do. Do you?” Kara’s question is hesitant.

“I think that is a little bit in the future for me,” Lena answers honestly. “I’d really like to have the company at a stable place before starting a family.”

“That makes perfect sense,” Kara answers before reaching to take Lena’s hand over the table. “I’d really like to be working at a larger company before starting a family.”

They opt out of dessert and decide to head back to Lena’s apartment.

When they get there, Kara’s hands are in her pockets because she’s never been so nervous in her life.

“Sit down darling,” Lena says smiling at Kara. She crosses the room in large steps and sits down on the couch. She takes her hands out of her pockets and rests them on her thighs before linking them together.

Lena sits down across from her and rests her hand lightly on Kara’s thigh.

“You ok?” Lena asks, and Kara smiles.

“It’s just been a bit since I’ve,” Kara says trailing off.

“Slept with a woman?” Lena asks.

Kara gulps. “Slept with someone I really care about.”

“Kara,” Lena says causing the woman to look up at her. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. We can take this slow, or you can take me to bed.”

“I’d really like to take you to bed,” Kara says as she stands to take Lena’s hand.

“Lead the way darling,” Lena says as she trails behind Kara. She’s never been more ready for anything in her life.

__

Alex takes a deep breath to steady herself as she stands at Sam’s door. She knocks, but she doesn’t get an answer immediately. When the door opens, Sam is clearly on the phone. She sends Alex a sheepish smile. Alex just walks into the apartment and waits for Sam.

“Mommy loves you baby,” Sam says into the phone. It gives Alex a chance to run her eyes over Sam’s black dress and heels that make her legs look even longer than they already do. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sam hangs up the phone and sends Alex an apologetic smile. 

“I’m so sorry about that,” Sam says smiling apologetically at Alex. Alex watches Sam’s eyes as she looks Alex up and down.

“It’s ok,” Alex answers as she blushes under Sam’s gaze. “These are for you.”

Sam takes the flowers as she presses a firm kiss to Alex’s cheek.

“Thank you babe,” Sam responds as she turns to sit the flowers down. The pet name makes Alex’s heart beat faster.

“Ready to go?” Alex asks, and Sam loops her arm through Alex’s.

“Lead the way babe,” Sam says again.

It doesn’t take them long to get to the restaurant, but Alex can feel Sam’s eyes burning into her the whole ride there.

When they are seated at their table, Sam takes Alex’s hand.

“I have to say Alex that I’m a big fan of the ‘carless lesbian’ look, but you look like a fucking model in that dress,” Sam says, and Alex blushes hard.

“Thank you. You look pretty fantastic yourself. It honestly blows my mind how people can actually have regular conversations with you without getting lost in how pretty you are. Wait, did I say that out loud?” Alex says as she shakes her head.

“Take a deep breath honey. It’s just me,” Sam says taking Alex’s hand over the table.

Sam orders a glass of wine while Alex settles on a beer.

“Tell me about Ruby,” Alex says, and Sam’s face lights up.

“She’s absolutely perfect. Everything I could ever imagine I’d want my child to be. She’s smart, and she’s funny. She’s adorable, and she is just everything.”

“Was it hard?” Alex asks.

“So hard,” Sam says as the waiter hands them their drinks. “There were days when Ruby was a baby that she’d be sick or fussy at night, and I’d get no sleep. I’d go to class all day, worked a full time job, and stay up with her all night. It was exhausting and lonely. Then I met Lena, and my world changed. Lena started helping out with Ruby, and it didn’t feel so lonely anymore.”

“She sounds like a good friend,” Alex smiles at her, and Sam laughs.

“Do you want to hear a funny story?” Alex nods. “One night Lena and I came back to my apartment after a very rare night out. Ruby was at the baby sitter, and we were both drunk. We were sitting down on the couch talking about wanting relationships. I don’t remember who kissed who, but we were just making out all of a sudden. Then we pulled back and died laughing. I love Lena, and she loves me without question, but we certainly weren’t into each other romantically.”

Alex can’t help the loud laugh that bubbles up with that.

“I wondered about that. You’re both so good looking,” Alex grins.

“Calling my best friend good looking on our date is a terrible idea Alex,” Sam laughs, and Alex blushes even harder. “It’s amazing to me that you are this badass detective and yet you blush when I say anything about you.”

“Kara says I’m like a candy. Hard on the outside and firm and squishy on the inside,” Alex laughs.

“Oh, I’ve seen your abs,” Sam drawls. “There is nothing squishy about you.”

Alex takes in a sharp breath at the way Sam is looking at her just as the waiter comes up to take their dinner orders. Alex settles for salmon and rice while Sam orders steak and potatoes.

Their eyes linger on each other for a long time in silence.

“What do you think about meeting Ruby in a few weeks?” Sam asks.

“Are you sure? I know you wanted to take things slow.” Alex answers, but she can’t help but feel the anticipation.

“I want her to know you. I would want to introduce you as my friend and see how she reacts to you before we worry about telling her anything else. I just think it’d be nice to be able to see you during the week.”

“I’d love that, but I have a question. You said you’d introduce me as your friend. Isn’t that what we are?” Alex asks raising her eyebrow.

Sam gives her a sheepish grin. “I’d really like to be your girlfriend,” Sam says, and Alex can’t help but grin back. “I know it’s fast, but I just want to do girlfriend stuff with you Alex. I want to bring you lunch. I want to snuggle in bed on a Saturday. I want us to watch movies with Ruby. I want you to rub my back when I get home after a long day.”

Alex laughs. “I have to be honest with you Sam. My job is hectic. There are nights where we might have plans that I’ll have to cancel. There are going to be soccer games in the future that I miss because someone was murdered. There are going to be nights I can’t call, and you will worry about me.”

“I know that is going to take some getting used to,” Sam says with a grin, “but I’d really like to try.”

“I’d love to be your girlfriend Sam,” Alex says just as their food is brought out. They spend their meal eating off of each other’s plates.

They decline dessert because they are both stuffed before lingering in front of the restaurant.

“Will you stay tonight?” Sam asks, and Alex blushes for an entirely different reason.

“I’d like that,” Alex answers as they walk towards the waiting car.

They are still holding hands when they enter Sam’s apartment. Sam skips any pretenses and walks Alex back towards her bedroom.

“Come here,” Sam says, and Alex steps closer. As Sam’s arms wrap around her waist and her lips move to Alex’s neck, Alex has no idea how she ever lived without this.

__

When Alex wakes up she is alone in bed. There is a note next to her head telling her to head upstairs to Lena’s apartment. Alex dresses in Sam’s sweatpants and t-shirt before heading to the apartment that Sam had indicated.

When she opens the door she is met with Lena, Sam, and Kara grinning like idiots.

Lena has a bottle of champagne in her hand, and Sam is holding another one even though it’s only a little after nine in the morning.

“Are we celebrating getting laid?” Alex asks as she steps closer to kiss Sam on the cheek and sees that her sister is clearly wearing Lena’s clothing.

“That,” Sam says grinning at Alex, “and our acquisition of a lab.”

Lena and Sam both pop the champagne bottles at the same time.

“No way,” Alex says looking at her sister who is smiling like an idiot.

“Yes,” Sam beams. “I’ve been working on it and wanted to surprise Lena, and I woke up with an e-mail from the VP of Quest Labs. It’s ours.”

Alex hugs everyone as they hug each other leaving them tangled together.

“Now,” Sam beams, “we celebrate with mimosas and breakfast.”

Alex watches Sam drink from the bottle before she pulls Alex into a blistering kiss. When it breaks, Alex looks beside her to see her sister kissing Lena with equally as much fervor. She lets the happiness of the moment settle over her.

Sam and Lena head into the kitchen to actually make the mimosas while Alex and Kara hang back.

“Good night?” Alex asks, and Kara blushes.

“Very good night. You?”

“The best,” Alex answers. The smile she shares with her sister makes her heart swell.

“They are going to be the death of us,” Kara answers.

“What a way to go.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is angst in this chapter. I hope you guys like it. :)

“What is it?” Kara asks as she skids to a stop in the toy section of the store Alex had insisted she come to. She takes a deep breath to steady her racing heart from how fast she’d gotten there.

“Help me,” Alex says as her eyes scan side to side at the isles and isles of toys in front of her.

“What are you getting a toy for?” Kara asks eyeing her sister skeptically.

“I’m meeting Ruby tonight,” Alex answers quickly. “I figured I should bring Sam flowers and wine and Ruby a toy.”

“Ok,” Kara says beginning to look over the toys. “What does Ruby like?”

“She’s five Kara,” Alex says shrugging her shoulders. “What do five year old kids like?”

It takes about ten trips down each isle, repetitively discussing the pros and cons to each toy, and finally asking a woman who has a little girl with her that they find out is four before Alex is comfortable leaving the store with a Wonder Woman action figure, a coloring book, and a new pack of crayons.

“Nervous?” Kara asks as they make their way back to their apartment building.

“Completely,” Alex finally says as she lets out a huff of air. Kara can practically feel her nervous energy.

“Don’t worry sis,” Kara says hitting her sister’s arm. “She’s going to love you.”

“If she hates me I highly doubt I’ll have a girlfriend anymore,” Alex says as she begins to set the toys on the counter in the kitchen next to the wine and flowers she’s already picked out for Sam.

“It’ll be fine,” Kara says. “Just don’t try to tell your stupid jokes, and it’ll be fine.”

Alex shoots Kara an incredulous look before she smiles softly while looking down at the toys on the counter. “She’s four. She’ll love my jokes.”

__

Alex takes a deep breath to steady herself as she stands in the hallway outside Sam’s door. She can hear Ruby happily chatting to Sam through the door, and it makes her smile at the baby voice Sam uses to talk back to her daughter. She lets out a sigh before she tentatively raises her hand to knock on the door. She feels the nerves drop away when she hears Ruby yell ‘she’s here’ in a loud and excited voice. Sam smiles the sweetest smile Alex has ever seen when she opens the door. In that moment, Alex wants nothing more than to lean in to kiss Sam but tiny little prying eyes staring up at her stop that train of thought completely.

“For you,” Alex says handing Sam the flowers and bottle of wine.

Ruby happily bounces up and down on her feet, eyes wide with excitement, as she eyes the other bag in Alex’s hand.

“Ruby,” Sam says with caution towards her daughter, “this is Momma’s friend Alex.”

“Hi Alex,” Ruby says sending a beaming smile up at her, and Alex feels her heart turn to mush in her chest.

“Hi Ruby,” Alex says as she squats down level to the child. “These are for you.”

Ruby’s eyes go even wider as she pulls the bag from Alex’s hand. Alex lets out a loud laugh at how quickly Ruby is able to take the toys from the bag.

“Look Momma,” the little girl says letting out a squeal of excitement as she pushes the Wonder Woman action figure towards Sam.

“That is really cool,” Sam says smiling at Ruby as she looks over at Alex. The look in Sam’s eyes is pure lust and promise. It’s enough to make Alex gulp at the implications.

“Crayons and a coloring book,” Ruby yells as she picks them up in her other hand to show her Mom.

“Those are great babe,” Sam says smiling at her daughter. “What do you say to Alex?”

“Thank you, Alex,” Ruby yells as she sits the objects down to fling herself at Alex. Alex catches her easily and absolutely melts as little arms wrap around her neck to give her a hug.

A few minutes later Alex can feel Sam’s eyes on her as she sits next to Ruby helping the child pick out which crayons to use to color different parts of the picture in her coloring book. Alex chances a look over her shoulder to see the soft smile on Sam’s face as she prepares dinner without looking down at what she is even doing.

“Alex,” Ruby exclaims as she drops the crayon to stand, “lets play with my dolls.” Alex turns her attention back to Ruby as the little girl pulls her dolls towards them. Alex spends the next thirty minutes holding dolls in various places, doing different voices to speak for the dolls, and helping Ruby make sure that Wonder Woman saves the day. It’s the cutest thing in the world, and she adores the time she is already spending with the child.

“Ruby baby,” Sam says breaking their play, “take Alex so you two can wash your hands.”

Ruby jumps up to stand, reaches her hand down to take Alex’s, and pulls as Alex begins to stand. “Come on Alex,” Ruby exclaims as she leads them towards the hallway bathroom that clearly belongs to the five-year-old. Alex follows along as Ruby tells her exactly how to soap her hands, how long to leave them under the water, and how to dry them like it’s the first time she has ever been told how to wash her hands.

When they finally head back out into the dining room, Sam has set their plates out. Ruby sits down at the head of the table in a small booster seat. Sam takes the seat to her right while Alex takes the seat to her left. Alex finds herself slightly lost in the domesticity of it all as Ruby talks animatedly about her day. She tells Alex about the park, about the ducks she fed, and how they’re going to a museum the next day.

“The museum has old stuff,” Ruby exclaims with her mouth full, “like thirty years old.”

Alex almost spits out her water at the comment.

“Ruby,” Sam admonishes, “don’t talk with your mouth full please.”

“Yes mam,” Ruby says even though her mouth is still full of grilled cheese.

“So thirty is old?” Alex asks. “How old do you think you Mom and I are?”

“Fifteen,” Ruby says without even looking at them. Alex shares a look with Sam as they laugh at the little girl.

After dinner, Ruby insists on watching Finding Dory. By the middle of the movie, Ruby is curled up in Sam’s lap fast asleep. Alex nods at Sam as she stands to carry the sleeping little girl to her room. Sam comes back into the living room a few minutes later smiling softly at Alex as she walks closer. Alex happily wraps her arms around Sam when she moves to straddle Alex’s lap.

“Hey,” Sam says as she rests her forehead against Alex’s.

“Hey,” Alex whispers back before she leans forward the final couple of inches to kiss Sam. It’s just a soft brush of lips, but Alex feels herself getting breathless at the simple contact.

Sam pulls back from the kiss but stays in Alex’s lap. “She’s wonderful,” Alex says with a bright smile at the thought of Ruby.

“You’re really good with her,” Sam says back, and Alex’s heart swells with pride. “Watching you with her,” Sam hums as she leans forward to kiss Alex’s cheek and move further to her ear. “I think you should take me to bed.”

“Not a chance,” Alex says back as she leans away from Sam’s lips beginning to ghost over her ear. “We are not having sex with Ruby so close.”

“Alex,” Sam deadpans as she shoots Alex a look, “let me ask you a hypothetical question with a hypothetical scenario. Say we move in together one day. Ruby is going to live with us too, correct?”

“Yep,” Alex answers slowly not exactly sure where Sam is going with this.

“And you are saying you won’t have sex with me tonight because Ruby is in the apartment?”

“She’s like twenty feet away,” Alex exclaims scandalized by the thought of it.

“Does that mean that if we move in together one day then we are never going to have sex again?” Sam asks. Alex opens her mouth to retort but stops when she realizes what exactly Sam is saying.

“Good point,” Alex says grinning up at Sam.

“Besides,” Sam says leaning back down to move her mouth next to Alex’s ear, “you can’t come in my apartment looking this sexy, spend the evening making my kid laugh like a lunatic, and expect me not to want to give you a little reward for it.”

Alex groans as Sam begins to nibble at her ear.

__

“Hey beautiful,” Kara says as she feels Lena stirring in her arms.

“Hey babe,” Lena answers, sleep heavy in her voice.

Kara leans down to kiss her and almost meets her lips when they both hear the doorbell ring.

“I have no idea who that is,” Lena groans as she lets her head drop back down to the pillow.

“I’ll get it babe,” Kara says as she jumps out of the bed. She slides on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before she kisses Lena’s forehead. It takes her just a second to get to the front door. She pulls it open and is surprised to see her sister standing there wearing shorts and a t-shirt looking pretty frantic.

“Are you ok?” Kara asks as she scans Alex’s body for any signs of harm.

“I’m fine,” Alex says as she steps into the apartment. “Ruby woke up earlier than Sam thought she would, and we didn’t want to explain me staying over so I bolted. I didn’t grab my clothes, and I didn’t really think it was appropriate to walk home like this,” Alex says gesturing towards the short shorts and see through t-shirt she is currently wearing.

“Alex,” Lena says surprised as she enters the living room wrapped in a robe.

“Alex spent the night with Sam. Sam kicked her out in her underwear so that Ruby wouldn’t know she spent the night,” Kara says gesturing towards her sister, laughter evident in her voice.

“I just need some clothes to go home in,” Alex says frustrated at her sister making fun of her.

“Oh Detective,” Lena says grinning up at Alex ready to tease her as well, “you must be slacking in the bedroom if she’s ok with kicking you out like that.”

“Shut up,” Alex grumbles earning a laugh from Lena and Kara.

It takes Lena a few minutes to grab some pants and a sweat shirt for Alex so that she can head home.

“My phone is in Sam’s apartment,” Alex says as she is about to head out of the door. “Can you get it Kara?”

Kara agrees to go get it as she says goodbye to her sister. Alex understands without question why Sam had kicked her out, but it still hurts.

__

Two months go by in an absolute blur. Lena and Sam spend almost a solid two weeks working non-stop with the new lab acquisition, ordering equipment, setting it up, and hiring two new personnel to work in the lab itself. It’s exhausting for Lena and Sam, but it brings all four of them closer than they’ve ever been. Alex babysits Ruby as much as she can to help Sam and because she has completely fallen in love with the kid. It helps that babysitting Ruby means finally being in bed with Sam when the woman comes home sometimes as the sun comes up. Kara brings meals and coffee. Kara rubs Lena’s shoulders when she’s stressed. They celebrate when Kara’s article on L Corp, it’s development, and the two women behind it gets her an interview with Cat Grant of CatCo Media. The interview goes so well that Kara finds herself gainfully employed as a reporter for the company just a week later. It’s exciting and exhilarating, but it takes it’s toll on the couples. Alex finds herself spending hours at work the second month because of a string of organized crime that sweeps through the area. Kara finds herself buried in her article as she writes about the bank robberies, gang activity, and the police leads as they investigate it. Sam and Lena find themselves working nonstop as two mergers come in for additional labs as Lena’s nanotechnology break throughs rock through the medical community. It’s complete chaos. It shouldn’t surprise any of them that they can’t sustain it, but it still rocks them all to the core when it all comes tumbling down.

__

“Hey,” Lena says as she walks into Kara’s apartment and kicks off her heels. It’s been three weeks since they’ve even seen each other between the late nights and early mornings.

“Hey babe,” Kara says trying to muster a happy smile even though she’s exhausted. “I was hoping you’d be here earlier.”

“I was planning to be, but I had dinner with Jack,” Lena says as she sits down next to her girlfriend.

Kara looks confused as she glances at her. She knows she shouldn’t be jealous. She knows that Jack is one of Lena’s only friends besides Sam, but she can’t help the response that comes out of her mouth. You could call it exhaustion. You could call it jealously. Kara just feels hurt.

“You what?” Kara asks and frowns when she hears her voice crack.

“Jack is only in town for a few days,” Lena says smiling at her girlfriend completely unaware of the turmoil Kara is feeling. “I couldn’t not see him.”

“You didn’t show up for our dinner date three days ago,” Kara says with a frown. “You said you got caught up at work. You can leave for him but not me?”

Lena’s arms cross over her chest as she glares at Kara. She’s exhausted too. All she had wanted to do was come to her girlfriend’s house, wrap up in her arms, and fall asleep because sleeping without Kara lately hadn’t gone very well.

“Are you being jealous right now?” Lena asks, and she hears the bite in her words acutely as she watches Kara react.

“I just don’t understand,” Kara huffs as she stands. Lena stands too and squares up to Kara. “You missed our date, but you didn’t have a problem being on time to hang out with him.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Lena says as she steps across the apartment to put her shoes back on. “I’m going home if you are going to be a child about this.”

“A child?” Kara asks throwing her arms up. “I just wanted to spend a relaxing night with you. You miss dinner with me and then show up late just because you’ve been hanging out with some guy?”

“Jack is one of my best friends,” Lena says raising her voice as she steps even closer to Kara. “I’m sorry that you aren’t the only person that exists in my life.”

Lena sees the tears spring to Kara’s eyes, and she feels her words like a stab through the heart. “Maybe you don’t have room for me in your life,” Kara says. It’s a weak statement, laced with fear and hurt.

“Maybe I don’t,” Lena says spinning in her place and slamming the door behind her.

The tears spill freely from Kara’s eyes as she stares at the door, the sound of it slamming reverberating in her chest as the tears just fall harder.

__

Alex is absolutely broken with exhaustion when she enters her apartment. She’d finally been able to make a few arrests that day, and the weight of the lack of sleep over the last month had taken its toll. She shrugs off her jacket and collapses on her coach, ready to close her eyes and fall asleep. Her plans are interruption by a loud knock at the door.

She thinks about not opening it but decides against it. She smiles when she sees Sam standing at her apartment door before it sinks when she sees the furious expression on her girlfriend’s face. 

“Where the fuck were you today?” Sam exclaims as she storms into the apartment past Alex. Alex spins on her heels to look at Sam because she has no idea what she is talking about.

“What?” Alex asks, and Sam just looks more furious at Alex’s questioning look.

“You were supposed to pick Ruby up from school at three Alex. I had to leave a meeting that was really important because the school called when you didn’t show up.”

Realization hits Alex hard in the stomach. “Shit Sam,” Alex begins stammering, “I’m so sorry. Our arrest warrant was finally signed, and I had to take care of it.”

“Ruby stood outside by herself for fifteen minutes Alex before the teacher realized that nobody was coming to pick her up,” Sam says much quieter than she had been. The furious calm makes Alex want to cry.

“I really fucked up Sam. I’m so sorry,” Alex says stepping towards Sam. She attempts to take her hands, but Sam just brushes back.

“No,” Sam says raising her hand. “I know you have a demanding job Alex, but Ruby comes first. You can’t just leave her somewhere Alex. She was crying so hard when I got there.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex says as the tears prick her eyes.

“You really should be,” Sam says. “I can’t be with someone who can’t put her first.”

Alex opens her mouth to protest before she shuts it as she watches the woman that she’s fallen completely in love with walk out the door. Alex can see Ruby so clearly in her head standing in front of the school crying, and it breaks her heart. She thinks about going after Sam but knows without a doubt that she’s messed something up that she can’t fix.

__

When Kara opens the door and sees her sister sobbing, she wraps her arms tight around her. Alex falls into her sister as they stumble towards the couch. It’s only as Alex looks up into her sister’s eyes that she notices the tears that are falling down her sister’s face.

“What happened?” Alex and Kara ask at the same time.

“Lena and I had a fight,” Kara says as she tries to wipe at the tears, but they’re falling faster than she is able to wipe them away. “I’m an idiot Alex.”

Alex wipes her own tears to try to focus on her sister. “What happened?”

“She told me she’d be here early. She didn’t get here until eight, and I was already exhausted,” Kara rushes out. She pauses to attempt to take deep breaths. “She was late because she had dinner with her friend Jack, and I just lost it. I was jealous and tired and angry, and I’ve lost her.”

“Shhh,” Alex coos as she wraps her sister in a tight hug. “I’m sure it’ll be ok.”

“She said that she didn’t have time for me in her life,” Kara says through new tears.

“We say things when we’re mad that we don’t mean,” Alex says, and she hopes more than anything in the world that what she just said is the truth.

“Why are you here?” Kara asks when she remembers Alex’s tear stained face at her front door.

“I forgot to pick up Ruby today,” Alex stammers out. “Sam came by, and she was so furious. I just forgot Kara,” Alex says as her tears increase in intensity. Kara’s not certain she’s ever heard her sister be this upset before. “She said she can’t be with someone that doesn’t put Ruby first.”

Kara wants to help, but she doesn’t know what to say. Her own grief feels crushing as she watches her sister’s eyes get redder and redder with each passing second. She does all she can and wraps her sister in a hug and buries her face in Alex’s shoulder as they both shake with tears.

__

“I can’t believe I said that to her,” Lena says as she takes a large gulp from her wine glass, tears fresh on her face.

“I can’t either,” Sam answers back as she wipes at her eyes, wine glass abandoned on the table in Lena’s apartment.

“I can’t lose her,” Lena whispers out. The words feel like a slap to Sam’s face because she can’t lose Alex either.

“We are going to get some sleep,” Sam says as she stands. “Tomorrow we will figure this out.”

__

Lena and Sam barely have had their first sips of coffee when a knock rings throughout Lena’s apartment. She opens it tentatively to reveal Kara and Alex. Her heart constricts painfully at the tear stained tracks on Kara’s cheeks. Alex looks disheveled as she bounces on her feet and looks down at the floor. 

Lena steps aside to let both of them in her apartment. Alex looks up as they walk inside to meet Sam’s eyes. They stare at each other for a long moment before Sam walks past her out the front door. Alex gets one nod from Lena before she follows the brunette back to her own apartment.

“I’m so sorry,” Kara says the second the door closes behind her sister. “I’m such an idiot. I was just so hurt. It isn’t a good excuse, but I was so exhausted. I took it out on you, and I’m so sorry.”

Lena steps closer to Kara to take her hands. “I was very hurt that you thought I’d have dinner with Jack instead of spending time with you. I think you should know at this point what you mean to me.”

“I do,” Kara answers back as she squeezes Lena’s hands. “I’m so sorry.”

Lena pulls Kara forward to wrap her arms around Kara who just lets her forehead rest on Lena’s shoulder. “Jack is important to me. I came to your apartment to tell you how much I want you to meet him because all I did was talk about you to him. The last thing I wanted to happen was that fight.”

Kara kisses Lena’s cheek as she feels the emotion of the last twenty four hours heavy in her heart. “You mean everything to me. I’m so sorry.”

Lena wants to tell Kara she forgives her, but she’s still hurt. Instead she kisses the blonde and finds comfort knowing they’d get through it. She takes Kara’s hand to pull her towards the bedroom.

“I haven’t gotten any sleep without you here,” Lena says to the confused blonde. “We’re going to snuggle, sleep, and you are going to spend the rest of the weekend making all of this up to me.”

Kara isn’t going to argue that.

__

Alex still has her head hanging down when she walks into Sam’s apartment.

“Where is Ruby?” Alex finally asks when the silence gets a little too heavy.

“She’s at a birthday party. She won’t be back until tomorrow,” Sam answers flatly, arms crossed as she stares at Alex.

“Sam I’m so sorry,” Alex begins. “I don’t even know where to start to apologize. I can’t believe I forgot,” Alex stops talking when Sam raises her hand.

“Alex, I know you aren’t used to this,” Sam says gesturing around the room at the toys that litter it. “Ruby isn’t your daughter, and she isn’t your responsibility.”

The words sting and bring fresh tears to her eyes as Alex stands to cross the room towards Sam. “I want to be,” Alex says. “I want her to be our responsibility. I know I let you down Sam, but I’ll never do it again.”

“I know,” Sam says, and Alex feels herself flush with relief. “I can’t promise I’ll be able to just let you have some of that responsibility with Ruby so soon, but I understand. In the future you have to remember this stuff Alex. You have to call me when things come up.”

“I’m just so used to worrying about me. I’ll do better,” Alex says as she looks down again, tears springing to her eyes as she attempts to swallow the lump in her throat.

Sam steps forward and presses two fingers to Alex’s chin to make her look up. “Ruby will be home tomorrow. You’re going to take her out for ice cream and apologize to her.”

“I’d be happy to do that,” Alex says back as she lets her face relax into Sam’s hand. “I really am sorry.”

“I’m sorry for what I said too,” Sam begins, but Alex stops her.

“You have nothing to apologize for. I let you down. I let Ruby down. You deserve better than that. You need better than that,” Alex says as she wraps her arms around Sam. They stand there in silence for long minutes listening to each other breathe.

Sam steps back to take Alex’s hand in her own and pull her towards the bedroom. “I’m still pissed at you,” Sam says with a slight smile, “but,” she drawls as she hooks her finger in Alex’s belt loop to pull her closer, “I love make up sex, and you have a lot to make up to me.”

Alex just smiles as she stumbles after her girlfriend into the bedroom.

_

It takes about two weeks for them to forgive each other and fall back into their typical routine. Kara and Alex are relieved beyond belief that they get forgiven even though it takes many bouquets of flowers, many chocolates, many bottles of wine, and shoulder rubs every single night.

Friday night finds Lena, Kara, and Sam sitting in Lena’s apartment drinking wine as they wait for Alex so that they all can unwind from a stressful week of work.

Laughter fills the apartment even as the door opens and Alex storms in. Three smiles turn towards her until they all see the look on her face. Alex is seething, face red with anger.

“What the fuck Kara?” Alex asks as she holds up a magazine. Kara recognizes the article immediately. It’s her most recent publication titled “Corruption In The NCPD.” 

“Alex it isn’t,” Kara begins but snaps her mouth shut at the look on Alex’s face. Sam and Lena look back and forth between the sisters.

“You wrote a fucking article about potential corruption in the police department that I’m a detective for. The all know you’re my sister,” Alex yells. “You have no idea what I’ve had to deal with today. I might lose my job.”

“Did you actually read the article?” Kara asks standing up to challenge Alex. “The article talks about the unfound accusations of corruption.”

“Then why the clickbait title?” Alex asks still holding firmly to the magazine.

“It’s so people will read it,” Kara yells back louder than Alex.

Alex opens her mouth but stops. She tosses the article in Kara’s direction and turns. She stomps towards the door before she rounds back on Kara. “You should know better,” Alex says in a low, disappointed voice. She turns and heads out the front door letting it slam behind her.

Kara immediately turns to Lena looking completely helpless. “Kara don’t,” Lena says as Kara moves towards the door.

“I got this,” Sam says heading out the apartment door to follow Alex. 

Kara slumps down on the couch next to Lena. “I’m sorry baby,” Lena says scooting closer to rub her hands up Kara’s back.

“I knew this was going to happen,” Kara says with tears springing to her eyes. “I should have talked to her about the article.”

Lena’s never experienced a Danvers’ sisters fight before so she just reaches out and wraps her arms around her girlfriend as she begins to shake with tears.

__

“Alex,” Sam calls out as she enters her own apartment.

Alex turns towards Sam, still clearly angry. Sam notices the tears in her eyes immediately.

“How could she?” Alex asks much softer than her voice had been in Lena’s apartment. “I can’t believe this.”

Sam steps closer to wrap her arms around Alex and pull her close. Her girlfriend is hurt, disappointed, and emotional. “It’s going to be alright babe.”

It takes three days for the two of them to talk to each other about the incident. Two apologies and a hug later has the situation resolved.

“We survived our first sister’s fight,” Sam says grinning over at Lena one day while Lena quietly works in the lab.

“That was a rough one,” Lena says looking up from the microscope thinking about how Kara and Alex had been completely avoiding each other for the last few days. “Kara said they don’t fight very often.”

Sam laughs. “It won’t be long before they have to deal with one of our disagreements.”

“True,” Lena answers. “I think we just all need a vacation.”

__

“Do you think they’ll like it?” Kara asks bouncing up and down on her toes holding a wrapped present in her hand.

“I think they’ll love it,” Alex answers as she eyes her own wrapped present.

__

“Both of you at noon?” Lena asks as Alex and Kara walk into the lab wearing equal grins and holding firmly to the presents. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“We have presents for you,” Kara squeals as she holds out the box.

Kisses are exchanged before Lena and Sam begin to unwrap the gifts. They each pull out snow globes that have mountains in them and shoot each other confused looks before turning to Alex and Kara.

The two sisters look like they are going to burst with excitement. “We’re going on a weekend trip to the mountains,” they yell. “We got a cabin that has a hot tub,” Kara squeals with excitement. It takes a few minutes for details to be exchanged before Lena and Sam run around the table separating them to wrap each woman in their arms. A vacation is exactly what they all need.

__

Two busy weeks, quick packing, taking Ruby to her grandmothers, and a short flight has them clamoring into a log cabin high up on a hill surrounded by nothing but trees, fresh air, and the sounds of nature.

Kara squeals over the scenery. Alex is thankful that their bedrooms are on opposite sides of the house. Lena can’t wait to get in the hot tub while Sam can’t wait to open the wine.

They decide to let Kara and Lena have the hot tub for the first night while Sam and Alex cuddle in front of the fire.

“Here you go babe,” Kara says as she steps down into the steaming water to hand Lena a glass of wine. They sit in silence for a long moment enjoying the soothing water, the jets that massage sore muscles, and the taste of the wine as they sip from their glasses.

“This is beautiful,” Lena says looking out over the scenery that expands all around them.

“You really are,” Kara says looking at her. She smiles wider at the slight blush that colors Lena’s cheeks.

“Lena I,” Kara says setting her wine glass down to move closer to Lena. She turns towards her to take Lena’s hand under the water. For a moment there is silence between them with nothing but the sound of the water jets breaking it up. “I’m so glad I met you,” Kara begins. “Everything with you has just been so great. I wasn’t sure I could ever fall for someone again, but I’ve gone much further than that with you.”

Kara watches a tear spring to Lena’s eye at the emotion of her words. “Lena, I love you,” Kara finally says. She looks up at Lena then like her reaction could break her.

“I love you too,” Lena says back. Soft lips meet Lena’s in an emotion packed kiss that leaves them both breathless and wanting more.

__

Alex and Sam sit wrapped around each other in front of the fire, empty glasses of wine forgotten next to them. Sam exhales as she relaxes further into Alex with each stroke of Alex’s fingers up and down her back. She smiles as a light kiss is placed on her forehead. Sam turns to look up at Alex and grins at the peaceful look on her girlfriend’s face.

“Hey,” Sam whispers as she leans up to kiss Alex lightly on the lips.

“Hey back,” Alex smiles into another sweet kiss.

They stare at each other as the fire cracks around them. Alex feels like she is floating from the soft blanket wrapped around both of them and the firmness of Sam’s body resting against her own. She takes in a sharp breath at the emotion beginning to swell in her chest.

“I love you,” Alex whispers before she can even think about stopping herself. It’s one hundred percent the truth.

Sam reaches up to brush Alex’s hair out of her face and smiles brightly. “I love you too Alex, more than I could really tell you.”

__

When they get back to National City from their weekend away, they all feel refreshed, madly in love, and ready to take on the world together.


End file.
